omniverse_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Eggman (Composite)
|-|Dr. Eggman= |-|Dr. Ivo Robotnik= Character Synopsis Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known by the alias Dr. Eggman, is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a human and the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a scientist with an IQ of 300 who has dreams of conquering the world, but his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are always stopped by Sonic and his friends. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B to 8-C. 4-B at best | 3-A to 2-C | 2-A Verse: Sonic the Hedgehog Name: Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik Gender: Male Age: In his 40s Classification: Human, cyborg, robot Special Abilities: |-|Base Eggman= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supergenius level intellect, Preparation, Expert mechanic and pilot, Flight (With Extreme Gear), Gravity Manipulation and Psuedo-Black Hole Creation (With the Ark of the Cosmos), Self-Sustenance (Type 1) and Flight (Via Jetpack and Eggmobile), Gas Projection (Via Eggmobile), Energy Projection (Via Laser gun), Healing (With the Replenisher, Health Roots, Health Seeds, Antidotes, and Health Leaves), Statistics Amplification (With Golden Gloves and Speed Bar), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), Life-Force Absorption (With the Nocturne Blade), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (With the Immunity Idol) |-|God Eggman= Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Large Size (Up to Type 5), Flight normally, Energy Manipulation, Light Projection, Green Aura, Telekinesis, Mind Control, Magic, Summoning, Reality Warping, Portal Creation, Omnipresence, Limited Omniscience (He can only see what is happening in the present and past, so he is not fully Omniscient), Resurrection, Transmutation, Creation, Size Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Clothing Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Petrification, Immortality (Type 1), Time Manipulation, Power Nullification, Acausality (Type 1) |-|With all his equipment and preparation= Roboticization (Can transmute living beings into robot slaves subjected to his will with Roboticizers. Possesses Portable Roboticizers. In his robot bodies, he is capable of roboticizing others with a touch after preparation. Can roboticize entire planets with the Death Egg), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation (Blocked an attack from Rotor's Party-Hearty Quadra Sonic Rock 'N' Roller), Size and Statistics Reduction (With Shrink Ray), Mind Control (With the Psionic Emitter), Magnetism Manipulation (With Magnabot), Poison Manipulation (Can release poisonous purple gasses with the Toxomisters. Can inect victims with deadly toxins with Egg Grapes), Matter Manipulation (Can destroy things down to their atomic structure. Expected his gauntlet's "Particle-beam" to vaporize Sonic, implying that was its functionality. Built a machine capable of dissembling the molecules of Sonic and friends), Freezing (With his Freeze-Blaster, the Glaciator, and his Ice-bots), Fire Manipulation (Can spew flames his Egg Mobile. Also with the Egg Phoenix), Flight and Spaceflight (With the Egg Mobile, Eggs-o-skeleton, Rocket-boots, Death Egg, Egg Phoenix, and several other machines), Large Size (Type 0 to Type 2 for his machines), Immortality (Type 6 in robotic bodies. After "death", he can quickly instill his disembodied consciousness in another body via his assortment of robotic duplicates to continue his antagonistic ways), Weather Manipulation (With the Weather Annihilator), Body Control (In robotic bodies only. Can sprout mechanical tentacles), Time Stop (With the Time-Immobilizing Ray), BFR (Banished King Acorn to the Zone of Silence via the Transdimensional Transporter. Can banish foes to the Egg Grape Chamber with a blast from his gauntlet and do the same with blasts from the Egg Beater and the Egg Fleet. Can banish enemies to seperate dimensions via Chaos Emeralds), Can bypass force-fields, Duplication (Can spawn perfect duplicates of himself with the EggMobile), Absorption (The Egg Grapes drain life-force. Has built machines with enough potency to drain Enerjak Avatars and Super Sonic), Binding (Can encase enemies in Mega Muck to restrict their movement capabilities), Electricity Generation and Paralysis Inducement (Through physical contact. Can also trap foes in force-fields of electricity), Dimensional Travel, Explosion Manipulation (Possesses nuclear warheads capable of exterminating life on a city-wide or even planetary scale), Gravity Negation (With his gauntlet he can negate the forces of gravity on himself), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) and Law Manipulation (With Chaos Emeralds and the Cosmic Reset Button), Existence Erasure (With the Ultimate Annihilator and Chaos Emeralds), Memory Manipulation, Resistance to Toxins, Radiation, Sub-Zero temperatures, Madness Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation Destructive Ability: Wall Level (Can destroy his badniks, which are this durable. Physically smashed a large ice wall) to Large Building Level (Is Comparable, if not superior to, Scratch and Grounder). Solar System Level at best (Can fight on equal footing with Sonic) | Universe Level (Referred to as the master of the universe, and was stated to be so powerful he could rule the entire universe. Created a dynamite of which the explosion caused the Big Bang and created the universe. Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds, which he explicitly stated would allow him to control the universe) to Low Multiverse Level (He could do anything he wanted on both the main universe and the special zone , both were described as being entire different universes . He deleted Sonic from history and deleted the Chaotix from ever existing, rewrote the timelines and recreated the Special Zone several times without any effort), Durability Negation via Time Manipulation (He can age people backwards and forwards in seconds, so he could theoretically age someone to death) | Multiverse Level+ (Can rewrite all of reality with the Super Genesis Wave. Fought with Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man with the Egg-Wily Machine X), can bypass conventional durability in several ways Speed: Superhuman. Massively FTL+ at best | Omnipresent | Immeasurable Lifting Ability: Superhuman. Class 5 at best | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Wall Class to Large Building Class. Solar System Class at best | Universe Class to Low Multiverse Class | Multiverse Class+ Durability: Building Level to Large Building Level. Solar System Level at best | Universe Level to Low Multiverse Level. Omnipresence makes him hard to kill | Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range. Higher with tech Intelligence:'''Extraordinary Genius. He has an IQ of 300, as well as being able to create various machines that far surpass modern weaponry. Robotnik is an ingenious and cunning individual. Calculating and deceptive, Robotnik was able to successfully win the Great War, overthrow the Kingdom of Acorn, and rule for over a decade. During his reign, Robotnik masterminded numerous schemes to undermine the Freedom Fighters. A scientific genius of remarkable skill, he has an created and managed a global empire. This includes mechas and battalions of robots equipped with instruments far surpassing modern weaponry, machines capable of defying the laws of physics, and even artificial intelligence. His intelligence was retained by his alternate-future counterpart and successor Dr. Eggman. Eggman is a brilliant scientist, mechanic and inventor whose mastery of technology is nearly boundless, able to create all manners of machines, mechs and robots, and even devices capable of manipulating time and gravity. He also has limited Omniscience '''Weaknesses: Is insane, cocky, immature and short-tempered Key: Base Eggman | God Forms | With all his gear Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters